Pit
Pit is a half-angel, who has had a major role in Super Smash Killer since the first fanfic. He first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the SSB series, and his starring role was in Kid Icarus for the NES. Character Biography Flashbacks Pit's brother Craw was slowly dying and in need of care. After some time he got to the point where he could not keep him from being helped, so he rushed out to find a doctor. A man approached, claiming to be a doctor. He took Craw and Pit with him to a mansion and put Craw on vitamins for some time. It was at this point Master Hand entered and asked Pit about his fighting abilities. Pit explained that he only fought when he needed to, because he didn't like to hurt people. Master Hand considered him a perfect Smashers and asked him to come along. ("Descent") Enigma of the Shadows Pit's name is found on a signup sheet for The Opposition. After the trophication of Fox, Pit was one of the members of The Opposition to go against the crowd to see his body being pulled away, which caused his eyes to water. Later during a meeting of The Opposition, when questioning Wolf's standing, he claimed everybody had something against him, which was a good reason to frame him. ("Left to Wonder") While Link was later pacing the room, Pit claimed to feel bad for Luigi, who was hanged and nearly killed, due to the fact that Jigglypuff was going to attack him once more. In another meeting, Pit was in charge of marking suspects. ("Sacrificial Hero") After Crazy Hand, Roy, and Ike were killed in their battle in Crazy's office, during a meeting Pit suggests the possibility that the hand committed suicide after murdering them both, but the idea is quickly shot down. ("Shadow Puppets") Pit cleans the kitchen after the big mess made during the later events of the previous chapter. ("Pheonixlike") Pit is walking down the hall, only to be attacked by Shadow Pit, who is in possession of a Shadow Bomb. Pit runs away, shooting an arrow at the bomb to detonate it. He jumps into a side room to avoid the explosion. When he emerges, he sees Shadow Pit disintegrate. As he does, he is hit in the back of the head. He turns to see Jigglypuff, making the big reveal of the enemy. He is then slashed across the stomach, followed by her singing putting him to sleep. It was unknown if he would live or survive, and as Dr. Mario put it, “It depends on'a what happens when a half-angel comes close to-a death." As Mewtwo watched Pit in his hospital bed, he began mumbling about shadows. Wanting to understand to the fullest, Mewtwo read his mind and found out that Jigglypuff was the killer, and that she somehow faked her death. ("Lost in Translation") Pit's body vanished, and the flag outside the mansion was lowered to half its original elevation. His name is then discovered to be on the List. ("Branching Out") Pit later returns wearing a black robe as opposed to his usual white. His wings are also gone. He had reappeared thanks to the enchantment of the list, which made him human temporarily to restore him. ("A Gain For Us") Mewtwo sees Pit and asks a favor of him. Pit agrees. Mewtwo sends him into Jigglypuff's trance to help Lucas and Lucario. He appeared in the trance. He struck Shadow Lucas and sent him flying quite a distance, and then gave Lucas a herb to restore his wound. Shadow Pit appears and fires an arrow towards Pit's heart, but he sticks his hand up and grabs it. This shocked Shadow Pit, who pulled out a Shadow Bomb. As he aimed at Pit, his hair was tugged back, and he was thrown up into the air by Lucario. Lucario scooped up the Shadow Bomb and left with Lucas. Pit followed behind them. Pit is later announced as one of the Smashers whom will be journeying into the final trance. He later is seen watching Wolf's watermelon scheme in the making. As he is, Zelda approaches and questions his feelings for Samus, which he denies. She leaves after finding out. Pit then goes to watch Wolf's Rolling of the Melons. ("Diving In") When the Smashers prepare to go into the trance, they learn Marth was hit by a car and incapable of going. This causes Red to ask to go in his place, which Pit is against. However, Link, remembering the oath he made to him, allows him to come along. Zelda calls out to him and kisses him, telling him to be safe while he is gone. This caused Link to become very warm and created a jealousy for Pit. Inside the trance, Luigi is defeated by Roy, so Wario throws him up as Luigi disappears, allowing Pit to dunk him when he takes his place. They regain Roy's alliance through this. When they come to a pendulum, Pit tells Wario to "move fast." Wario hops on his motorcycle and rides right into it, getting knocked off. He is replaced by Link. Link charges ahead and does not bother to wait for Pit, which confuses him. As they get to the next room, Pit is knocked to the ground by a strike to the stomach by Sonic. As he circles Link, a stable Master Sword grip slices him in half, reviving him from his previous state. Link runs ahead, leaving Pit to tread behind. They come to a bridge which has been smashed in the center. Link jumps and fires his hookshot, and Pit, who has yet to regain his wings, grabs Link's legs. The hookshot holds them up, but it is weighed down too much to bring them up. A cannon in the distance begins to fire at them, so Pit climbs onto him and stands on his belt. Link's grip is released when the cannon throws him off, but Pit manages to climb onto the edge and grab his Hookshot. He then helps Link up. Their fleeing is unsuccessful, and they are dropped to the lower levels, where the effects of the Subspace Switch does not apply. Pit awakens near Link and Squirtle. He is unsure of where the others are. The trio makes their way along, where they find a set of tall ladders. Link comments that this is similar to Hyrulian obstacles. They begin their ascent. Upon reaching the top, they open a door to the outside. They are on a bridge with no walls. Link sees Ike ahead, and the four begin their battle. As Mario, Luigi, and Peach, made their way along, they heard Pit specifically above them. Later on, in the large room with the War Statues and the spinning circle, Pit suggested they run to the door and avoid the statue that Sonic activated. He begins to fly across, but is struck in the skull by the statue's helmet. He passes out, but is not injured severly. After the statues are destroyed, Fox carries Pit ahead. Soon enough, Pit awakens. As Falco is revived, he, Fox, and Wolf begin pointing their guns at each other for some time, leaving Pit along with several others confused. When Crazy Hand grabs up Bowser and Mario, Pit is one of those who fly up to assist them. Link, who also came to help, is thrown from the edge by Crazy Hand. Pit jumps off and catches the Master Sword he throws up, sending it up to the edge, where Mario sees it. Mario and Bowser defeat Crazy Hand and wait for Pit to return with Link (and Charizard and Wario also). Palutena catches up with Pit and Link and saves them one at a time. Link is first to be brought back, followed by Pit. Link stops to wait for Pit, who is brought back safely. Link tells him to go help the others, and he agrees. Pit shows up to help, and is immediately turned into a trophy by Jigglypuff's Trophy Ray. He is revived instantly, however, so he fires an arrow at the Pokemon, but she dodges. After she is thrown to the middle of the room, she is revealed to be a copy, and turns into a white light that makes the whole room turn them to trophies. Pit's trophy, like others, is taken down to a facility, and his trophy is chained to the wall. She was supposedly going to kill all of them after converting them back. Wario's thinking, however, manages to save them all. Pit and Zelda, after these events, get engaged. ("The Final Duel") Outsiders With A Purpose Craw, whose older self has been brought from the future by Seth, mentions his brother Pit when Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Wolf are holding Seth hostage as they enter the Hideout. ("Plans") Truly Fatal Pit is first seen back in Truly Fatal when Link arrives. He and Zelda greet him and take him to Mario and Luigi's to eat. Later that night, after the meeting, Pit finds out that he has a match against Roy. ("It Begins") During Link's match with Ike the next day, Pit is one of the onlookers who sees Ike fall without returning. About this time, Ike is pronounced dead, and Pit is upset. ("Accidents Happen") In a match on Hyrule Temple, Pit is faced with Mr. Game and Watch. Pit immediately takes off one of his stock without getting hurt. On his last life, he got a few extremely weak hits on Pit before being thrown off. Pit is in a very good mood because Mr. Game and Watch is not dead after he was defeated. He enters his room and sees Link's covers thrown off, which causes him to feel a bit concerned. He relaxes for a while, until his match with Sonic. As he leaves, Link walks in. Link reveals that he is feeling a bit better, and Pit gives a rushed goodbye before heading off to face Sonic. As the match begins, Sonic and Pit charge at each other. Pit blocked an attack from Sonic and then threw him up into the air, before slicing his stomach. Sonic began to cry in pain, indicating that somebody turned the safety off. He calls for help. After Dr. Mario puts Sonic in a bed to rest, Pit trys to build up the courage to go see him. ("Descent") Pit briefly enters his room to grab his bow from under his bed around the time Waluigi and Snake are bugging the room. Waluigi escaped through the air vent, but Snake had to hang himself from the ceiling until Pit left. ("Shiver") Relationships Zelda Zelda and Pit had obvious feelings for each other, and eventually this lead to Pit proposing to her, which she agreed to. Link For a short period, Link was envious of Pit because of his feelings for Zelda. However, when Pit saves him in the trance, he forgets the whole thing, and they go on to become good friends. Possessions Pit, being a half-angel, obviously differs from a typical human. Bow Pit's bow fires arrows that are crafted from Pit's own energy instantly. The arrows can then be curved after launched. Pit's bow can also be separated, forming two identical swords. It is unknown when Pit received the bow, but he has had it since his first appearance. Trivia *Pit is one of few characters confirmed to survive until the end of the series. *In Truly Fatal, Pit is the third character to have a flashback. *Pit came very close to being killed off, but fans of the fanfic kept him alive. *Pit's rivalry with Link has been patched up.